finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII weapons
In Final Fantasy XIII most weapons have a dual-function and can transform, such as the double-bladed spear used by Fang that can split into a three-section staff, the assault rifle used by Sazh, or the gunblades used by Lightning. Others are unorthodox in nature, such as the modified coats used by Snow. Weapons have their own level and EXP gained through components. Once a weapon has gained enough experience, it can be upgraded via specific components to a second tier, and ultimately, to a third tier weapon. For each character, while different weapons upgrade to the same model at the end of the upgrade path, the "ultimate model" retains properties of the base models. E.g. Lightning may have an Omega Weapon that boosts her Magical Attack while having another Omega Weapon that refills a small amount of ATB gauge when attacking. All tier three weapons extend the ATB gauge by a segment. Having held all weapons and accessories in the game earns the Treasure Hunter achievement/trophy. The player does not need to hold all equipment simultaneously, and only one version of each character's third-tier weapon is required. Once the requirements are met, the player must talk to Bhakti in Oerba to obtain the achievement/trophy. List of weapons Some weapons have passive abilities applied when equipped, but all non-ultimate weapons also have synthesized abilities, which only apply when equipped with certain accessories. Gunblades Gunblades are used by Lightning. They have two modes but the player cannot directly modify the weapon; the "gun-mode" allows Lightning to fire projectiles and the "blade-mode" lets her perform melee attacks. While not in use, gunblades fold and are kept in a holster. Pistols Sazh uses a pair of guns as his weapons of choice. He can combine them into an assault rifle. Emblems Snow fights barehanded, but uses a coat that enhances his strength and endurance with AMP technology. Different emblems can be attached to the coat for different enhancements, which disappear when not in battle. The type of emblem model determines the visual effect created each time Snow delivers a physical hit to the enemy. Boomerangs Boomerangs are Hope's weapons of choice. Due to AMP technology they are remotely controllable even after being thrown, capable of dealing multiple hits before returning to the thrower. They are folded and stored away when not needed. Rods Vanille utilizes foldable rods in battle. They normally serve as a magic conjuring device, but the hooks on the wires attached to them can deal damage by latching on and pulling, working similarly to a fishing rod. Spears Fang fights with two-bladed spears that split into a three-section staff called a sansetsukon for more flexible attacks. Other weapons Lebreau uses a rifle while Gadot uses a machine gun during battle. Dummied weapons The dummied weapons appear in the game code but cannot be obtained during gameplay. They appear to have been created for testing purposes, and have names reminiscent of classic Final Fantasy weapons. Gallery ;Gunblades Blazefire Saber-ffxiii-weapon.png|Blazefire Saber Flamberge-ffxiii-weapon.png|Flamberge Axis Blade-ffxiii-weapon.png|Axis Blade Enkindler-ffxiii-weapon.png|Enkindler Edged Carbine-ffxiii-weapon.png|Edged Carbine Razor Carbine-ffxiii-weapon.png|Razor Carbine Lifesaber-ffxiii-weapon.png|Lifesaber Peacemaker-ffxiii-weapon.png|Peacemaker Gladius-ffxiii-weapon.png|Gladius Helter-skelter-ffxiii-weapon.png|Helter-skelter Organyx-ffxiii-weapon.png|Organyx Apocalypse-ffxiii-weapon.png|Apocalypse Hauteclaire-ffxiii-weapon.png|Hauteclaire Durandal-ffxiii-weapon.png|Durandal Lionheart-ffxiii-weapon.png|Lionheart Ultima Weapon-ffxiii-weapon.png|Ultima Weapon Omega Weapon-ffxiii-weapon.png|Omega Weapon ;Pistols FFXIII Vega 42s.png|Vega 42s FFXIII Altairs.png|Altairs FFXIII Spica Defenders.png|Spica Defenders FFXIII Sirius Sidearms.png|Sirius Sidearms FFXIII Deneb Duelers.png|Deneb Duelers FFXIII Canopus AMPs.png|Canopus AMPs FFXIII Rigels.png|Rigels FFXIII Polaris Specials.png|Polaris Specials FFXIII Aldebarans.png|Aldebarans FFXIII Sadalmeliks.png|Sadalmeliks FFXIII Pleiades Hi-Powers.png|Pleiades Hi-Powers FFXIII Hyades Magnums.png|Hyades Magnums FFXIII Antares Deluxes.png|Antares Deluxes FFXIII Fomalhaut Elites.png|Fomalhaut Elites FFXIII Procyons.png|Procyons FFXIII Betelgeuse Customs.png|Betelgeuse Customs FFXIII Total Eclipses.png|Total Eclipses ;Emblems FFXIII Wild Bear.png|Wild Bear FFXIII Feral Pride.png|Feral Pride FFXIII Paladin.png|Paladin FFXIII Winged Saint.png|Winged Saint FFXIII Rebel Heart.png|Rebel Heart FFXIII Warrior's Emblem.png|Warrior's Emblem FFXIII Power Circle.png|Power Circle FFXIII Battle Standard.png|Battle Standard FFXIII Feymark.png|Feymark FFXIII Soul Blazer.png|Soul Blazer FFXIII Sacrificial Circle.png|Sacrificial Circle FFXIII Indomitus.png|Indomitus FFXIII Unsetting Sun.png|Unsetting Sun FFXIII Midnight Sun.png|Midnight Sun FFXIII Umbra.png|Umbra FFXIII Solaris.png|Solaris FFXIII Save the Queen.png|Save the Queen ;Boomerangs Hopes weapon.png|Airwing FFXIII Skycutter.png|Skycutter FFXIII Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye FFXIII Eagletalon.png|Eagletalon FFXIII Otshirvani.png|Otshirvani FFXIII Urubutsin.png|Urubutsin FFXIII Ninurta.png|Ninurta FFXIII Jatayu.png|Jatayu FFXIII Vidofnir.png|Vidofnir FFXIII Hresvelgr.png|Hresvelgr FFXIII Simurgh.png|Simurgh FFXIII Tezcatlipoca.png|Tezcatlipoca FFXIII Malphas.png|Malphas FFXIII Naberius.png|Naberius FFXIII Alicanto.png|Alicanto FFXIII Caladrius.png|Caladrius FFXIII Nue.png|Nue ;Rods FFXIII Binding Rod.png|Binding Rod FFXIII Hunter's Rod.png|Hunter's Rod FFXIII Tigerclaw.png|Tigerclaw FFXIII Wyrmfang.png|Wyrmfang FFXIII Healer's Staff.png|Healer's Staff FFXIII Physician's Staff.png|Physician's Staff FFXIII Pearlwing Staff.png|Pearlwing Staff FFXIII Brightwing Staff.png|Brightwing Staff FFXIII Rod of Thorns.png|Rod of Thorns FFXIII Orochi Rod.png|Orochi Rod FFXIII Mistilteinn.png|Mistilteinn FFXIII Erinye's Cane.png|Erinye's Cane FFXIII Belladonna Wand.png|Belladonna Wand FFXIII Malboro Wand.png|Malboro Wand FFXIII Heavenly Axis.png|Heavenly Axis FFXIII Abraxas.png|Abraxas FFXIII Nirvana.png|Nirvana ;Spears Bladed Lance-ffxiii-weapon.png|Bladed Lance FFXIII Glaive.png|Glaive FFXIII Dragoon Lance.png|Dragoon Lance FFXIII Dragonhorn.png|Dragonhorn FFXIII Partisan.png|Partisan FFXIII Rhomphaia.png|Rhomphaia FFXIII Shamanic Spear.png|Shamanic Spear FFXIII Heretic's Halberd.png|Heretic's Halberd FFXIII Punisher.png|Punisher FFXIII Banescissor Spear.png|Banescissor Spear FFXIII Pandoran Spear.png|Pandoran Spear FFXIII Calamity Spear.png|Calamity Spear FFXIII Taming Pole.png|Taming Pole FFXIII Venus Gospel.png|Venus Gospel FFXIII Gae Bolg.png|Gae Bolg FFXIII Gungnir.png|Gungnir XIII kains lance.png|Kain's Lance ;Other weapons Lebreau Gun-ffxiii-weapon.png|Lebreau's rifle. Gadot Gun-ffxiii-weapon.png|Gadot's machine gun. Category:Final Fantasy XIII Weapons Category:Weapon lists de:Waffe (FFXIII) fr:Liste des armes de Final Fantasy XIII